Victim of Fate
by briar black death rose
Summary: Seven years ago I didn't know I'd have the son of the king of hell. Nor would I find out my future mate would be the one to help me save the world. my names Ichigo Kurosaki, and I'm a water elemental. Deal with it. Through my messed up lonely life, I am forced to ask a stranger, whom I never met before, to sleep with me. Why? Because some shady oracle told me so. I'm dead.
1. Encounter

**Briar: I know I should be working on my other ficts but this came to me in a dream(expect it was me and not Ichi) anyway hope you like it.**

My name is Ichigo Kurosaki. I am a demon, I know, you may think I am bat shit crazy but I'm not. At the moment I'm stuck in a room with my six year old child, Kaito. There are two other occupants in the room. One is a silver haired Inari. He is the original fox goddess from what I could tell. Next there was a were-panther. He sat there grumbling to himself but that was about it. At the moment, I was trying to coax myself into speaking to the were-panther. Why? Because he's suppose to impregnate me before tomorrow since I was destined to meet him before my child turned seve. Yes, I am male, and yes, I got pregnant. It's a demon thing. To force our species to survive natural selection occurred. The sperm itself does not phase through a male's prostate. Instead power is what does so. If two creatures are powerful enough and mate, the merging of their power becomes one and forms life. Now imagine how the first pregnant male felt. Anyway, I'm basically here fidgeting, trying to explain to the panther that he and I are to mate without him killing me.

I guess it's time for an explanation huh? You may think I am a incubus, but I'm not. I am a special kind of demon. Known as an elemental. I am of one element. Water. unlike my mother who was all five. Fire, Earth, Air, Water and Aether. Aether was objects of the heavens able to affect those on earth. It was amazing, a skill my mother rarely used. Being one myself, several years ago, I had met and Oni. A spirit who was one of justice, great power, and could even manage instant regeneration. Many of his kind were full of chaos and mischief. His name was Shiro. In some human cultures, the Oni were considered the devil. Well they weren't far off. Five years after giving birth to my son Kaito, Shiro had become the king of the demon world. Also known as hell. Sinners resided in one area while us demons lived in another. Before my son was born, I had a one night stand with Shiro. Not expecting to be pregnant with his child. He was destined to have seven children in total. I tried to tell him but Shiro only showed up when wanted to be seen. With such angry, I birthed a fire elemental. I was water since my mother had been grieving over the loss of my father. The previous king of hell had murdered him in cold blood. The reason I'm in here was destiny. An oracle had told me four years ago that I would be stuck in a room with a man who would mate me. He would be the one who would most likely be my permanent mate. He was the one who was destined to change to world.

"Papa?" asked a voice taking me from my train of thought.

Looking to the left, I noticed Kaito looking at me in concern. He had hair that matched my own, but golden eyes of his father with black sclera's. At first it had been off putting but now it only made me proud to say, I birthed him.

"I'm okay," I assured my son.

I watched as my son walked towards to blue haired man. Curious as to what was going on. He showed no hostility towards Kaito so that was fine with me. It'd drown the kitty kat before he could lay a finger on my child. When Kaito stood in front of him, my fingers twitched. They were ready to attack at any given moment.

"Are you going to give me a baby sister or brother?" asked Kaito with such an innocent face," a man told my Papa that the day before my seventh birthday we'd met a man and he'd give my Papa a baby."

I sputtered at what came out of my own child's mouth. Starting to choke on my own saliva. Coughing a few times with some tears in my eyes, I finally managed to calm myself down. The inari and were-panther now held their gaze on me. Curious yet suspicion was swirling within the depths of the were-panther's eyes. The inari had his closed.

Beckoning Kaito to come forth, I scolded his in a hushed tone, even though it wouldn't matter. Those tow had heightened senses so they would probably hear what was being said without a doubt. Trying to remain calmm, I told Kaito how he wasn't suppose to tell people about that. That it was there little secret and if the wrong person heard than they would be in big trouble. However, after the pouting my son gave me and the most innocent, sorry looking face, I caved and hugged him telling him that it was okay as long as he was not to do such a thing again.

"Is what he said true?" asked the gruff voice of the blue haired man.

I looked in his direction. Nodding my head. I wouldn't make stuff up. The panther should know. They could smell a lie for miles if the wanted to.

"Prove it," ordered the panther.

I nodded my head. Walking near him, there was a wall across from him where I began my magic. On the top was a golden inscription. That represented the king of hell, Shiro. Beneath it were seven colors. Yellow, orange, green, purple, red, light blue and lavender. In that exact order. Ichigo began to tell him that Shiro had seven children. That the red one represented Kaito. The blue haired man called bullshit on the information I told him but I silenced him. Telling him how I could prove it. The purple color represented son the king had. Being born from a sucubus named Cirucchi. The yellow was from the godess of the sun, Amaterasu. Orange, that was from a woman named Lilth. She was never a caged spirit, very rarely making an appearance. If you were lucky, you could see her visiting the castle to visit her daughter, Maya. Green was for the Neko-Mata, the woman took a young form, she was my favorite, even though she was a grumpster sometimes. Kaito was red, since he was a fire elemental. The last two, were from twins. The only other male mate Shiro had taken. This one was after Kaito was born, not too long after Shiro had become the king of hell.I had a meeting with Shiro, to meet his son when he was four. They had met prior to when Kaito had been birthed but Shiro showed no interest. Not until he became the king and demanded all his children live with him. Ichigo had refused, being the only one Shiro didn't really have an interest in. He wanted to keep Maya, his only female daughter close. She was rare since she was part Oni and there were barely any females left. I had been the only to keep my child.

Grimmjow still didn't believe me, so I told him that his buddy, the fox was Shiro's final and last mate. They had birthed twins. That was the lavender and light blue. The light blue one was their Kitsune child. A fox spirit. The lavender represented their inari child. The Kistune was named Stune and the inari, Inari. Those were the only ones allowed to play with Kaito since they were younger. His older siblings were a hazard. Me and the mate of Shiro were the only ones allowed in the castle.

"Is that true Gin?" asked the panther.

"I'm afraid so Grimmjow," answered Gin.

"So do I get my new sibling?" asked Kaito impatiently.

"It is not up to me," I replied," we also have to escape from this locked room."

"Let me burn it please," begged Kaito.

I shook my head. My son was still pretty unstable with his powers. Sometimes blowing up on himself or throwing fire balls when he was vexed. Sometimes it was funny but other times it was frightful. The first time Kaito had become pure fire rather than a solid creature, I couldn't touch him. I'm water. I'd turn to vapour with such intense heat, and if I tried to increase my powers I could have seriosuly harmed my son. I had to find the salamander. It had taken over five hours to meet with the dragon elemental but he had managed to calm my son down. I am forever in that man's debt.

"Do you know anything else?" asked Grimmjow.

"Only that you are to change the world," I responded ," may it be from impregnating me I am unsure. The world of the living is unstable at the moment. It needs the elements of my power. We elemental are what stabilize earth besides Gaia. The gods have become greedy and lazy. Aretims and Apollo at least have allowed the earth's day and night times to stay the same but the others who help with controlling it have become lazy. In all the pantheons. Gaia herself cannot control all of mankind on her own. With the birth of elementals, even if they live in the demon world, can still greatly affect the human realm."

That caused a pregnant silence to fill the room. Whether if be from processing the information I do not know. I just hope that they take it serious. The flooding of New York was proof of the gods becoming lazy. It was his job to control the seas yet he had refused to do such a thing. Now I was forced to change things, all because I had birth one single elemental. I don't regret it, hell, I love being a parent. When Kaito was born I had begged Shiro not to kill him. He was all I had. I was forever alone. I had no friends, they were only human and had died long ago. They had become angels in heaven, a place I was not allowed to go to. I never saw them on their journey to help those in need. Shiro had allowed Kaito to live. Even after meeting him when he was four. Kaito had spit fire at Shiro's shoes and turned into a flaming inferno when Shiro attempted touching him. I found it humorous, that was until Shiro had threatened to send a kelpie to come swallow him into the waters the next time he neared a fountain. With that I almost made Shiro explode since the body was 82% water.

"Well we better escape then," began Gin.

"I say Ichigo should just use water and get out," said Grimmjow.

" I ain't leaving my kid with you!" I protested.

"Yeah, well got any other fuckin' good ideas?" asked Grimmjow.

"Don't cuss in front of Kaito."

"Fuck?" asked Kaito in confusion," FUCK!"

Groaning, I mentally slapped myself. That moron of a were-panther. He should know that elementals though smart, were not geniuses. They just advanced quicker than most.

"Don't swear it's bad," I scolded Kaito.

That caused Kaito to stop saying fuck like a bloody mantra. It sucked being locked in the room.

"We've been in here for four hours," said Gin," why don't we just kick the door down?"

At that I felt like an idiot. Bust it down, how did we not think of that? We're demons, not humans. With ease, anyone could bust it down. Gin had been the one to take action. Instead of busting it down he took out the screws to the hinges. Pushing the door open and causing it to fall with a loud clash. Sighing, I picked up Kaito. The symbols that had been displayed to show Grimmjow and Gin proof were gone now. I took at Grimmjow and he looked back. Gin took Kaito and I almost ripped his head off he hadn't had Kaito in his hands.

"I'm just takin' care o' him while you have yer play time," insisted Gin.

"If you take him anywhere near the caslte, I'll make your head explode," I threatened," he is my _only_ child. Even if I were to have another, Kaito will always be loved and never forgotten. Kaito, if Gin takes you anywhere you deem dangerous, burn him. Not to ashes okay, only to a point were he drops you. Stay in that form and come to me."

"Yes Papa" replied Kaito, grinning happily.

Ichigo knew he's regret it, figuring his child would burn Gin just for fun. After they were left alone, I turned to my future mate

"You ready?" I asked.

"Yeah, lets do it," replied Grimmjow.

**Briar: Okay I just realized the pun in what Grimmjow said lol. Other than that hope you enjoyed the first chapter.**


	2. Date and a Dinner

**Briar: One of my fans pointed out this is kinda live Vaeren7's fict Divine. Totally didn't mean it to this is a lil different. I only added Giai from her fict that's all. All these other creatures came from a book on spirits I bought a couple days ago. So no flames okay. Total accident. I like Vae's ficts more than my own though.**

At the response to the were I began to chuckle." You ain't sleeping with me that easily."

I wasn't. I was not some toy to manipulate, sure I would help the world even though the gods would do nothing but I wasn't just going to let Grimmjow jump my bones. I'm a parent. Rational, calm and slightly insane. If anything, I want to learn more about this were-panther than anything. Who he was, how strong he was and such. If he were to be my permanent mate, I wouldn't just base our relationship on fucking. I may be male, but I did enjoy a conversation every now and then.

"You're messed you know that," Grimmjow pointed out.

I shrugged my shoulders." Take me out on a date."

"What?" asked a slightly confused Grimmjow.

"I've never been on a date," I confessed," so I wanna go on one. Afterwards, I'll consider letting you bed me. I mean, we do have all day. It's only noon."

Smirking at the aggravated sigh coming from Grimmjow, I lead him towards a market I frequented. Just because I was an elemental didn't mean I didn't carry my own weapons. I preferred a katana but lately after Kaito had been born, I found myself wielding daggers. They were much more easier to hide than a long sword.

The market itself was filled with busy bodies. Gliding past people with ease, I had to chuckle at Grimmjow's expense since he almost had a few people topple over from his height. The little cafe was not to far away and soon I found myself there. A fey greeting us and leading us to a table outside on a veranda. Sitting underneath a table with an umbrella, I waited until the waitress left before speaking to Grimmjow.

Placing a strand of orange locks behind my ear, I glanced at Grimmjow. Starting the game of twenty questions. Asking if he had any family. He only had a small pack that consisted of four members. His mother, Pantera, his father, Arturo, his sister Nel and a medic known as Szayel. They were not a large pack and I rose his eyebrow in curiosity. Packs, especially feline ones were prone to be large in numbers. Even the wolf packs had more members than that. Grimmjow then explained that his sister was expecting any day now due to Szayel impregnating her. I nodded my head. With cubs already on the way that would make it more dangerous to move. Some coven's of witches liked to attack. Even though I was male, I told Grimmjow that I think it would be best to visit Minona. She favored woman, but knowing how she conversed with Giai often, I figured she may accept me. Earth may not be my element but she teaches woman every type of magic. Hopefully, I could find her before I was deemed invalid by Kaito or Grimmjow. Minona granted fertility and enhances agricultural ones. I hoped to met her after conception or else I might end up with more kids than I was hoping for. Grimmjow being a were meant I could have between one and four kids. With Minona she might make it possible to have at least six if she desired so. She was a trickster, another reason why I wanted to wait until after being impregnated.

That idea, surprisingly went well with Grimmjow. He accepted my idea finding it suiting. Especially with Nel havingher cubs soon. If they were born, Minona might be more prone to help since the spirit loved children. Hence why she brought fertility. I knew that were-panthers carried for a maximum of three months. That brought up Grimmjow's interest on how long I could carry for. It varied on what demon impregnated me. With Shiro, I had only been pregnant for two months. An oni carried for five months but an elemental itself only did for two weeks. Being an elemental sped up the process but two months still brought up a bunch of anger. I pointed out to Grimmjow that the most I would be pregnant for was three weeks to four. A were-panther as a mate also helped with the speeding up process as of me being an elemental. That caused him to drop his jaw. I almost splashed him in the face with the water the waitress brought us but refrained knowing it would only vex the cat more.

I then told him, being with Minona meant we had better access to helping the world of the living. The influence of an elemental being able to help even more. Depending on the element as well. I could either birth another salamander, a fire elemental, a sylph, wind, undines or nymph, water or a fey for earth. Aether would be more close if I represneted a god like complex or if I were around the gods. Being closer to Giai might influence the child to be birthed or aether. It wouldn't help earth that much but there were only a handful amount of gods that affected the elements. An aether would be good since he or she could take the place of Aertimis and Apollo for the settings of the sun and rising of the moon. They affected the sun and moon with a dial in their temples. If they ever grew lazy I could easily have the child transport to the Greek pantheon and take it from them. Just like demons, gods like them could not come to our world. Hades could as could Annubis and Nyx but they were still quarrelling over other things. Artemis, Persephone and Aphrodite who fought over Adonis. Though he was dead, and lived in the Greek underworld, residing with Persephone and Hades, the other two did try to steal him back. Still loving him. Women, a reason why I did not like them in that way. Far to moody and scary.

"So basically when we bang, a little us should come in under a month?" asked Grimmjow.

I gave him the 'duh' look and rolled my eyes. I was tempted to say no and that there would be fresh bread coming from me but I kept silent. I was often told my mouth would be the death of me and at the moment I did not want to face Giai's wrath if I fucked up with my mating. She was terrifying.

"Any other questions?" asked Grimmjow.

"Do you have any other children or mates?" I asked.

That was something I worried about more often than not. Older demons were more prone to fight with rare demons who were to hold class A power. Kaito being one of them. Shiro's older children would often try to harm Kaito and after one mishap with the incubus offspring from Cirucchi, I didn't want to test fate. Even Maya was something to fear. She could easily snap Kaito's neck in an instant if need be.

"Nope," replied Grimmjow," never been smitten with anyone enough. 'Cept you. Maybe. Ya got a lot of power in that lithe lil body of yours. I can sense the fire from where your son came within you."

Scowling at him, I could only realize how true that was. Though I was of water, calmness was not something I attained very well. Often, when battle arose I went in headstrong without a plan. That was until Kaito was born and everything was more calculated. I still held that fire but I hadn't sparred for months, if not years. I could sense that something in the future would need the fight to arise. Hopefully it wasn't a battle of the gods. We demons could counter their attacks but I knew that a titan was needed to help fight them. It would be difficult. They were descendent's of Giai and Uranus. Earth and Heaven. The twelve known Titans were Oceanus, Thethys, Hyperion, Theia, Coeus, Phoebe, Cronus, Rhea, Mnemosyne, Themis, Crius and Lapetus. I knew Oceanus was the best hope but was not in a sense. He had been the only one Zeus had not banished making him in great debt to the head god. But it was easer to contact him since Oceanus was at the border of earth and the demon world. If I could make contact with Giai, I might be able to find Oceanus. He resided in the salt waters but those were far to vast. With Giai, a woman who kept track of her children, I could have her give me a spell to track Oceanus and try to convince him to help us. Those were his siblings that were imprisoned. The Earth had been their's before the Olympian gods had taken over. The children of Cronus and Rhea would not help since they were the gods of Olympus. Cronus was in Tarturous. Leto, the daughter of Phoebe and Polo might be another. She had been cursed by Hera, and I knew she was the wolf goddess. If I could make a contract with Stark, the leader of the wolves than it might work. She was a powerful witch, and with a grudge against Hera it might just work. They needed more than one Titan to win this battle. They could possible get Helios if his sisters Eos and Selene agreed to help. Same with Circe. A divine and a powerful sorcerress. Though I highly doubted Eos would help. She killed us demons, so she was off the list. She was also in Zeus' debt for reviving her son. However, I remembered Selene had a chid with Zeus, if I could or even Gin could manipulate her to side with us, then Eos might be persuaded. Sadly, unless i could convince Giai and Uranus not to embrace each other, Atlas would not be able to help out. The man had to hold earth on his shoulders to make sure that the two lovers never met again to produce any more titans. I hoped it could work. If so, the worlds could change for the better if it ended in battle. I knew for sure I couldn't bring Cronus out of Tarterous. He was too dangerous.

I noticed how Grimmjow was so impressed by the information and battle strategy I spoke of. Of course it was in a hushed tone. I knew a lot of information, my mother had told me many tales so that if anything were to ever happen I would be prepared. I then rememebred a water nymph. Calypso. Her father was Oceanus. I had been known to speak with her when I entered the world of the living. I had no sexual interest in her nor her I. We were attracted by friendship since we both were water elements. She could help as well, helping by being a catalyst in bringing in Oceanus if he were ever to say no. He was fond of his children and most likely could not deny his daughter.

"Just how old are you anyway?" asked Grimmjow.

"In human or demon years?" I asked.

"Demon," replied Grimmjow.

"Three hundred years old," I answered," my mother died while I was still in my infancy in demon years. I spent on hundred years with her before she died."

"And you were able to retain this much information?" asked a surprised Grimmjow.

"I do know more," I answered," I'm just talking strategy with you and answering any questions you may want."

After speaking, I felt a flare in power. Gasping, I threw money on the table and turned into water. Flying through the air. That was Kaito's energy. I didn't mean to just leave Grimmjow but that meant Gin had done something he wasn't suppose to. Following the short burst in power, I found myself nearing the castle. Son of a bitch. Propelling myself faster, I made it to the destination in under five minutes. Solidifying once more to see a nervous Gin and his children behind him. Where Tsune and Inari were, Shiro was sure to be nearby. Kaito instantly latched on to me and I was about to drench the fox spirit until Shiro showed up. Damn him.

"Yo, Ichi what'cha doin' here?" asked Shiro and removed his black shades.

"Some dumbass brought Kaito where he wasn't suppose to be," I hissed.

Stroking Kaito's hair, I was pleased that his fire was under control. The flames went through my skin, unable to harm me. It tickled but that was all. If Shiro wasn't here I would have drowned the fox spirit. Water was nearby, but if I was able to control the earth element, I could have caused some harm and claimed it to be an accident from my own rage.

The sound of feet hitting the dirt is what brought me out of my rage. It was paw prints and they sounded heavy. Turning around with inhuman speed I held a ball of water, ready to capture the creature in it and watch as it tried to breath but stopped. There was a white panther with green markings under its eyes and dazzling blue eyes. Sniffing the air, I figured out who it was. Grimmjow. Man the guy was fast if he was able to make it here in such quick time. Under ten minutes. We were quiet a distance from the castle as well.

"Gin, I should kill you right now," growled Grimmjow.

"Shut up," I snarled towards Grimmjow, my angered gaze turning to Gin next," how _dare_ you have the audacity to take Kaito near the castle when I forbade it. Then you allow your mate to shield you. I should maim you. Consequences be damned."

"Calm down," ordered Shiro," I told ya I don't want yer damn kid in my castle. He'd burn the place down not being around his Mama."

"Yet, he is first in line for inheritance to the throne," I pointed out," you won't even let your first born be the next ruler."

"They lost their rights," replied Shiro," Maya, Inari and Tsune are the other ones beside Kaito who have earned the right to the crown."

That was a shocker, considering Maya was so sheltered. Not even allowed to choose a mate unless Shiro consented. The girl loved her father but she was like her mother. Not a cage spirit. Lilith would probably make one of her very rare appearances just to team up with her daughter to kick the crap out of Shiro if he did not like Maya's choice in mate.

"Papa can we go now?" asked Kaito and tugging on my sleeve.

I nodded my head and was about to leave until Shiro stopped us. Inviting us to stay for dinner at the castle. I didn't want to, not wanting to be so close to Shiro, even though he promised not to take Kaito from me. His siblings still lived at home. That was a danger. I didn't want them to see Kaito. They had a strong distaste for him. Sig, the son of Circcuchi was often angered at seeing Kaito. The son of Amaterasu, Seiji, also had a strong hate for Kaito. I was stronger than all of Shiro's children since I was an elemental but I was unsure if I could take both of them on at once while making sure Kaito was safe. Maya was the only one who could tolerate Kaito besides Inari and Tsune.

"You may bring your future mate as well," offered Shiro.

"It is a rare feat to dine with the king," Grimmjow mused," sure why not."

I almost punched Grimmjow. Did that bastard not understand how tense I was at the moment being near the father of my child?

"Kick ass," replied Shiro," just stay in tha' form till we get back ta my place kay. Then ya can wear some o' my clothes."

I watched as Grimmjow nodded his head. I picked up Kaito and carried him. This did not bode well with me. My instincts were heightened. Especially as we grew nearer. The guards had almost cut my arm off by blocking off the entrance until Shiro said that I was with him. It had calmed my fast beating heart. For now. I was shown to a guest room. Where Grimmjow came as well. I had to cover Kaito's eyes so that he did not see Grimmjow naked. My son was still a child and did not need to be exposed to such things. I seriously dread the day when he asks about the birds and the bees.

There was not much to do in the room. There was some books to read, which Kaito had taken off the shelf and I had read to him. Grimmjow lounged on the bed. Taking a couple cat naps while I read to Kaito. The books were children's books. One that Kaito could understand. This was probably a place where one of Shiro's children used to sleep when they were younger. I wasn't sure but I had a hunch since these books were not too advanced and Shiro rarely had visitors now a days.

Grimmjow had tried kissing me a few times while we were waiting for dinner but I hit him in the ribs. Kaito had seen once and began to speak about how he was excited for another sibling and hoping that it was a fire element too. Then he could finally play with someone. Demon children advanced far quicker than human ones. Especially elemental They could not speak at first and relied upon telepathy, but a elemental was able to walk a few hours after being born. A demon could crawl after a couple days and after a week run. During the short time period in the womb, our power was given to them and our surroundings provided both power and nutrients. The positive was that the mother parent did not loose to much power, making sure that they were able to defend themselves from enemies. If need be, the fetus inside the womb would be able to fight if the mothering parent was near death. Providing power to their mother so that they could heal.

"I'm hungry!" whined Kaito.

Sighing at Kaito's response, I looked out at the window. Dusk was coming soon. Dinner was near ready. The knock on the door and the angry voice saying dinner was ready indicated it was time to leave. I was relieved but nervous. Sig was the one who was on the other side of the door. Shiro's first born and the one who was suppose to be the King. Picking up Kaito, I kicked Grimmjow. Waking him from his current cat nap where he thought it would be fun to lean on me. I had moved him off of me before taking Kaito. It still was a surprise to me he slept through that. Maybe Grimmjow wouldn't be a good mate if he slept that much. Either that or he used up a lot of energy trying to reach me. It was kind of flattering.

"Yay food!" cheered Kaito.

I could sense the excitement drain from Kaito once he saw his eldest brother. The blonde haired man held the same eyes as his mother but his hair was white. It had no unruly spikes like Shiro or Kaito's. Instead it was flat and was short. One braid in the middle that went half way down his back. His bangs almost covering his eyes. They swirled with hatred.

Growling, I moved forward and was kicked in the back. I would have fell flat on my face had I not twist so landed on my back protecting Kaito but I was caught. Making a short yelp noise I looked up to see Grimmjow. The man did not looked pleased that Sig had attacked me but I just stood up and put Kaito in his arms. Surely, he would not attack if my child was in his arms. It seemed to work since Grimmjow wrapped his arm around me. Making Sig pass us before following behind him. It wasn't as awkward as I thought it would be to have Grimmjow holding me. In fact, I kind of liked it. i wouldn't let him know that. His ego was already a little inflated. Or maybe I could, then it might pop like a balloon! I knew the latter was not going to happen so I just followed Sig. We entered the dining room to be greeted with an unpleasant look from Seiji. Shiro just smirked and Maya had stolen Kaito from me. I almost went to grab Kaito but Sig had stepped in my view. I felt my emotions shake with rage and sorrow. Just like that Kaito was gone from me.

"It's okay," reassured Grimmjow.

I blinked away the tears that may have fallen at the laughter from Kaito. I tried to sit near Maya but Seiji was on one side, Shiro on the other. I couldn't even get close since Gin was beside Shiro with his twins. Sig sat beside Seiji. Fuck. So I basically sat beside Grimmjow. Away from my own son. Maya held Kaito on his lap and tried to spoon feed him but Kaito refused. I raised him well. He waited until Maya and the rest ate before tasting what Maya fed him off her plate. Smart boy. I smelt my own food for poisons or spells but there was nothing there. I let Grimmjow taste his food first before taking my own spoonful of mashed potatoes. The dinner went by quickly. I sipped my wine and eventually left the glass empty. Grimmjow ate as did I and made sure that most of it was eaten. I was about to take Kaito from Maya when Maya had taken him away. I felt sadness over wash my body until Maya came back. Saying that Kaito was going to bunk with her. I was sceptical but I knew Maya was actually able to keep her own against her brothers. She was able to make her self invisible and use camouflage to avoid her enemies. If anything were to happen to Kaito, I knew that Maya was the only one responsible. Me and her got along so I knew it wasn't an act on her liking her little brother. I felt uneasy the entire night though. Grimmjow had finally stopped it.

"Let me help you," whispered Grimmjow huskily.

Before I could even think, I nodded my head willingly.

**Briar: Sorry for all the mythology references but I think it was a nice plan. I wrote a really long chapter for you guys. Hope you loved it.**


	3. Attack

**Briar: Okay so I decided to update VoF cause I really like this fict. thank you Shadowdarts24 for unintentionally giving me an idea :) Thanks ZarameJake fer betaing. You're awesome. Now on with the fict.**

**Ichigo: But I don't wanna be fucked DX**

**Briar: Suck it up, Buttercup.**

I felt Grimmjow push me onto the mattress. Laying on my stomach. It wasn't weird, I mean, that's how Shiro had taken me. We didn't even have eye contact. Making it a true one night stand. I waited for tanned fingers to take of my clothing but it never came. Instead, fingers dug into my skin, pushing and clenching. He was giving me a massage?...No one had done that to me before. It felt good. Grimmjow had moved down to my legs, squeezing the muscles as he did my ass too. That caused me to clench, not used to the touch even though it wasn't sexual. He made it to my feet next. Kneading the flesh before rolling my ankles and moving back up. Moaning at the touch, I begged him not to stop resulting in a chuckle. Pervert. It wasn't long before the knot in my body were unwinding to the point that I felt like a pile of warm goo. Toes curling in pleasure. Grimmjow dug his fingers in more harshly when I asked and that was what caused an even louder moan to escape my lips. It didn't hurt at all. Instead it brought a warm tingly feeling throughout my body. Grimmjow wasn't afraid of breaking me. A couple of times I had to resist the urge to turn into water since I was so calm.

Just because I was water didn't mean I got it for my personality contrary to what people believed. It came from the mothers. The atmosphere as well as emotions also helped portray what our child would become. Water was from sorrow, air for the need for freedom, fire from rage, earth was when you were calm and serene and aether was when you were close to the gods, wished for the help of the gods or even have a god complex. My grandmother had too many mixed motions causing my mother to be born of all four. She would have been named Storm for it but my grandfather thought Masaki was a more beautiful name.

Turning around slowly, my body felt lethargic. Looking at Grimmjow lustfully, I grabbed his wrist and pulled him over. The panther landing on top of me causing a 'omph' noise to come out of my mouth before cupping his face with my hands and pulling him into a kiss. Our lips softly touched until I felt Grimmjow's tongue run along the bottom of my lip. Gasping from shock, my mouth opened and allowed him to have his tongue slide past. Fingers slid along his jawline and finally they were grasped in his hair tightly. Smirking, I tugged the blue strands only to have the man above me moan. Face starting to flush red, I pulled back for some air. A string of saliva connected from out lips. With a few intakes of air, I smashed our lips back together. My lungs at first were kindly asking for air but I ignored them. There was something about Grimmjow that stole my breath away. I didn't need any prompting to open my mouth for the man above me, I did it anyway. I was really sex deprived if I thought about it but I tried not to. The hand that was still cupping Grimmjow's face moved down. Running along his body and feeling the taunt muscles that rippled beneath the clothing. Down his chest and along his stomach, feeling the abs that were rock hard. Feeling a bit daring, my hand moved down and past Grimmjow's hips. With a feather light touch, I ran my finger over his crotch. A growl of pleasure erupted from his lips and it startled me. Eyes snapping open only to close them in bliss once Grimmjow rolled his hips. My hands went back to Grimmjow's powdered blue locks. Legs wrapped around his waist and bucking up to meet the man atop of me. This time my toes were curling for a different pleasure. Pulling back from the kiss, my lips moved along Grimmjow's jawline. Kissing and nipping the flesh that was presented before moving back and brushing our lips before once more claiming them completely.

However, this kiss was shorter than the rest,. Grimmjow pulling back and his lips sucking on the side of my neck, biting hard enough to draw blood from me and causing a sharp gasp to come from my lips. Laboured breathing was all I could do as Grimmjow assaulted my neck with mind numbing pleasure. My eyelids were half mast and I found myself moaning out Grimmjow's name. Whimpering lowly when his teeth once more grazed the bite mark he had given me before he licked the wound apologetically.

Looking into his eyes, I met dark lusty eyes. The one of a predator was now upon him. They pupil was now slit like a cats eyes and there was more than just cyan blue to his eyes. It wasn't startling. It made them more enticing. Fingers roamed back down the panther's skin. Swallowing before fingers experimentally flickered the nipples that were behind a shirt. The moan of approval was what gave me the go ahead to move my hands under his shirt and up. His skin was warmer than anticipated but I went and tweaked the same nipple. With more force and enjoyed the growl of approval coming from Grimmjow's lips. Having my fingers lightly moved across to his next pectoral, I had my fingers move around the circumference before pinching it.

Fingers slyly moved down until I reached the button of Grimmjow's pants and popped it. Pushing Grimmjow back, I stood between his legs. The man's shocked expression caused me to chuckle slightly before leaning down. My face was flushed, I could feel it but I tried to ignore it. Teeth grabbing the zipper, I made sure to pull it down before moving Grimmjow pants down far enough. Next was the black boxers. Noticing the hitch in Grimmjow's breath brought a smirk to my face. Now, I didn't have much practice in sex, hell I only had it once so doing this was all new to me. I don't want to mess it up.

Licking my lips, I leaned forward and experimentally pressed my tongue against the head. The taste was different but it wasn't disgusting. Taking it in, I sucked harshly and had my tongue move against the bottom. Hands flew to my own hair. Gripping harshly at the next suck I gave. A low moan was followed. Hollowing out his cheeks, I took Grimmjow in further. Intrigued by the noise made from the back of his throat. Doing the same ting over, I heard a breathy moan followed by his hips jerking forward. I felt myself gag and tried to recover. It was difficult but I was essentially versatile and managed to control the urge to gag rather quickly. Looking up towards Grimmjow, I could see his head was tilted back and mouth slightly ajar before he moved down and looked at me. Smiling slightly as his fingers lessened in harshness but still managed to have my mouth descend more on his cock.

Pulling back, I took a few intakes of air. My breath ghosting over the weeping head of Grimmjow's cock. The man below me shuddering. Taking it back in I rolled my tongue over the underside of Grimmjow erection before pulling back once more with a loud popping noise. Smiling down innocently at Grimmjow I straddled his hips with my own and leaned down. Sucking on hip bottom lip before nibbling on it. Before I knew it I was on my back. Made sense though, Grimmjow was a alpha, next in line to be pack alpha if anything happened to his father and since he was a were-panther it essentially meant that most males were extremely dominant. Grimmjow probably thinking I was trying to act dominant even though I was submissive. It didn't bother me. I wasn't actually trying to be dominate but if he thought he could try were rules on me I'd kick his ass.

"I can't wait to fuck that tight ass of yours," Grimmjow whispered huskily in my ears.

Before I could even respond there was a scream that resonated through the castle. Gasping, I pushed Grimmjow off of me. That was Kaito. I was completely dressed. Not an article of clothing was up, the erection that I once held went completely limp at the thought of my son in danger. Changing int omy elemental form, I slid under the door and moved quickly. I knew exactly where Maya slept. Close to the kings chambers which was about one hundred feet away. Once in the halls I moved swiftly. Kaito surely wasn't having a nightmare, call it parental instincts. Something must have come in attacked. Kaito wouldn't have screamed so back. As I neared Maya's room, I smelt the scent of burning wood..Burning wood, oh shit. That meant that Sig or even Seiji might have come in. The closer I got the more smoke I saw. Kaito would withstand the smoke since he was essentially fire and Maya possible since her mother was the wind spirit. The door was opened and upon entry I could see that the walls were aflame. Shooting out water, the fires dispersed. The only thing that could get rid of an elemental's power was its countering one. Fire having both air and water. I notice that the bed Kaito resided on was on fire. The bread crackling and popping. Maya was in the corner, far enough where the flames could not touch her. Moving forward, I hissed. These flames were hotter. Kaito was burning a bright white meaning that Seiji and Sig couldn't touch him without their flesh burning off.

"What have you done?!" I hissed towards the two standing there.

Kaito's flames were no longer hot enough to harm me, so instead, I brought up a barrier of water. Making sure that the two men couldn't pass. The fires in the room were now diminished. Even Maya was protected by the water barrier. It was strange how she was so easily defeated. She was unconscious. If Lilith ever found out there would be a high price to pay. Lilith was bough angel and demoness. Queen of demons and Angel of prostitutes Feared by many and very dominant. Hence why she had left Adam. She had other daughters. Very protective of them and would fearlessly eliminated any evil threat that she guards. She had one son. He protected her and vouched that she was not a child stealing demon. She wasn't. She had her own children. Unless Maya regained consciousness, by the time she awoke her sire would most likely be a mangled corpse. Both parents would kill to protect their daughter. Lilith more so since Maya was the first born child who didn't have to live in a mirror. Her price to pay was that she was forced to hand her daughter over to the king of hell.

I was water so I couldn't be touched by any physical objects. The two could attack but instead of harming me it would cause their hands to run right through me. Sig and Seiji couldn't best an elemental.

"We have done nothing," replied Sig.

"Except get ride of a nuisance," finished Seiji.

"Kaito is off limits," I growled.

"Everyone is free game in the demon world," informed Seiji.

Before I could utter a single word I felt hands around my throat. Gasping, I looked down to see Sig holding on to me. how was that possible? Was it because Sig was the son of a goddess? No, it couldn't be. Even Minona couldn't touch me in this form. Allowing my hands to take a physical form, I tried scratching at Sig's hands to have him let me go. The attempt was fruitless. I heard Kaito screaming for me to be let go but it failed. My powers were weakening. I could tell since Seiji moved through my wall of water with ease. Kaito bursting into intense flames causing my wall to completely disappear. I had to take a full physical form or else I would have turned to mist from the head radiation. In my peripheral vision I noticed a barrier in front of Seiji. That was the only thing protecting him from the force of power Kaito emitted. Maya was safe, a far distance as well but she too held a barrier over herself. A spell her mother must have cast if she were too weak to defend herself from attackers.

Kicking Sig in the nuts, I was dropped and gasping for air like a fish out of water. Rolling to the side to avoid a attack from Seiji, I stood up. I couldn't use any of my powers because of Kaito. This was the first time I ever felt so defenceless. I threw a punch at Seiji only to be punched in the side and slam into Kaito. The pain throughout my body caused a loud scream to erupt from my lungs. The sense of flames crawling over my skin as fast as ants seeing a picnic. I didn't know what to besides scream.

Kaito had been quick enough to lower the temperature of fire to one you would have if you had a weenie roast but I had tumbled with him and even though he scrambled away from me my clothes were set aflame. I took a liquid form before once more solidifying. I could see chard parts of my skin. I couldn't move. The pain radiating through my body was too much. My body would stay like this unless I was healed by magic. I could only watch as Seiji moved forward. I knew Kaito wouldn't summon his flames. This was the first time he had seriously injured my body. Not all of his flames had cooled down to camp fire temperature. I knew that since I was chard. Kaito was still immature and to think that he could so quickly change his elements was foolish of me. I knew my ribs weren't broken but I knew a few were cracked. My lungs weren't pierced either so that was good too. It was still hard to breath nonetheless. I could heard sobs coming from Kaito and it caused my heart to clench. Kaito shouldn't cry, he was in front of me but clearly this was the worst feeling he ever felt since he had never harmed me so badly.

"It's okay," I whispered hoarsely," kill him!"

I didn't care if it was fucking treason. Kaito was capable of killing and this was the demon world. If you needed to kill you killed. Kaito had fire wings form from his body as he now became one with his element but before he could pounce forward a blur came forward. Seiji was on the ground and a panther on top of him snarling and snapping his jaws in front of the startled incubus hybrid. Turning my gaze to Sig, I noticed that he was being held in Shiro's grasp, threatening to choke him to death until Shiro threw him through the wall. Sig tumbled and the walls landed on top of him. The king moved forward and stood beside Grimmjow, the were moving away from Seiji to run forward only to have a wall of flame stop him. The were yelping at his nose being burned a little.

"Stay away from my Papa!" growled Kaito dangerously," I'll kill you if you come closer."

"N...Not...D...D...Da..Dang...Danger," I gasped through pained breathing.

I really wished that I could feel better by taking a water form but I knew even in that form the burn would come with me until I was healed. Until then my body would have partly blackened skin and skin that was red. There was some bubbling blisters and I knew I must have looked like shit. My hair was missing some pieces too. Again, a witch could help repair that as well. I didn't know if Shiro held any witches in the castle. No one could move fast enough to get one either.

I could see Kaito come forward, he was no longer aflame but the barrier was still there. The flames crackled and didn't relent. I hoped Maya was safe. I couldn't move my gaze far. Even that hurt, so instead I kept my gaze on my child in front of me. I watched as Kaito crawled forward. Tears streaming down his face. Red, orange and yellow oozing from his eyes. Lava coming and burning holes through the wood. My child sniffled and tried to control the urge to cry lava and tried to cry tears but it was hard. He knew that if those tears touched me it'd burn a hole through my skin if he couldn't control them. He could cry cool lava but I knew it would be taxing since Kaito was in such emotional distress. I would die soon. I could feel it in my bones. I felt Kaito touch my face. A small spot where there was tanned skin rather than red or black. His apologies were becoming quieter. My eyelids becoming heavy and I could barely make out the feeling of something touching my skin. My skin wasn't peeling away, but even if it was I probably wouldn't be able to feel it. The darkness was overwhelming and before I could do anything else, I succumbed to said darkness.

**Briar: Okay so even though I wanted to take a break from writing after writing 12 chapters in 8 days I wrote this. Also FYI I might be loosing internet in like 2 weeks. Don't fret. I will write a bunch of chapters and then sneak on school computers to publish them so in these 2 weeks I'll try to write as much as possible. Pray my father doesn't cut it off. Until next time, my lovelies. Don't forget to type a little review ;D**


	4. Revival

Everything was black, I couldn't see anything or sense anything. All I could feel was a floating sensation like I wasn't even there. I don't exactly remember what happened except that I closed my eyes to take a nap. I felt no pain anymore. Was I dead? I don't think I was.

"Papa!" cried a voice.

Looking around, I saw nothing. Where was I? There was nothing but darkness. What the hell.

_"You are in the world of nothingness. Between the world of the living and the one of dead souls"_ whispered a voice sounding like the wind.

No, I couldn't be dead. Nothing like that could have killed me. I can't. I have to protect everyone. Kaito, Maya, Grimmjow, I have to save them. I have to protect them. My heart clenched at the realization that I would soon cross over to the next world because my soul would become too weak. I tried to struggle, to move but nothing was working. I had to win, I had to live. Unknowingly to me, I had a body that was already moving. I was unaware of the fact that the true demon within me had awoken. The creature with black void eyes and no recollection of who anyone was. I was stuck, floating in a sea of darkness. Unaware that the creature was going rampant within the palace. Destroying walls with the high powered water, using fire to burn the walls and many servants who got in my way, and most of all, the creature that easily downed the king of hell without even batting an eyelash. This creature that I held within my soul was a monster from the depths of hell. Going to any lengths to protect who I wished to save.

"Papa no!" screamed the same voice from before.

"Kaito!" I screamed.

Trying to move, I managed to wiggle my fingers and toes. Knowing this, it gave me hope. Trying again, I was only able to wiggle those appendages. It was better than nothing. I would not give up, I would not fail my son whom I swore to protect no matter what happened. The creature that was in my body roared loudly. The shock wave causing the wood to rattle and the floorboards shake. My own child trembling with fear with the monster I had become. No amount of flames that were mustered from him were powerful enough to stop that beast. It stomped forward, breaking the wood beneath its feet from the force.

At the same time I was able to kick my foot out and with that power I even managed to move my arms. It was difficult since my body felt like there were large bags of sand laying atop of me but my tenacity would not allow for me to loose. I would make my way towards the place my original body laid and would come back. For my son. I could never have him live in the castle after this. I would leave for Minona. Whether Grimmjow came with me or not was none of my concern. Though Earth and Fire were polar opposites and did not get along well, I'm sure Kaito would behave properly. If Grimmjow was the mate I hoped he would be he would come with me to the forest.

Panting, I found the will to rest on my hands and knees. Even though I had gotten this far, the force had increased. As if more weight was added. It felt like something was weighing me down. I wasn't worried until I felt something grab my throat. Gasping, I tried to claw away what might have me in it's grasp but there was nothing physically there. Unknowing to me, it was what was attacking me in the physical world. I was in a spiritual world. Hence, why I was trying to get back to my body. I didn't know where to go and the fact that it felt like someone was strangling me caused me to panic. If I couldn't breath, I would surely move to the afterlife. Shiro could possibly grab my soul, I knew that, but if I died it also gave Hades or Annubis who was now the god of death after his father Osiris had been killed and mummified, a chance to take it.

Standing up, I stumbled back before putting my weight forward. The journey becoming harder since it was like walking through quicksand but without the sinking sensation. My body tried to move but it was slow and it seemed like I was moving at the pace of a sloth. I could hear the sobs and begging for Kaito wanting me to come back to him. The roaring of what may have been Grimmjow was in the background. I didn't know that that roaring was my physical body. The voices started to get louder and that reassured me that I wasn't moving as sluggish as I thought I was. The sounds were what encouraged me to move forward. What encouraged me to save everyone. I was a protector.

"_When you come back, not all will be the same,"_ whispered the voice before white engulfed me.

Blinking my eyes open, I noticed my body was standing...Wait, standing?! Last time I remembered I was on the ground in pain, yet, as I stood I felt little to no pain. Did I really have a weakened soul? Was I in the afterlife? Had Shiro been unable to claim my soul? Looking around, I noticed that the area I was in was lit aflame and rubble around me. Shiro was there clutching Maya to help her stand and Grimmjow was in his panther form. Where was Kaito?

"P-Papa?" asked a scared voice.

Looking down, I saw that Kaito was in my arms, being held like a bag of potatoes. Tears stained his cheeks and I could see the terror in his eyes. Holding him to my chest, I felt the tears soaking my clothing. Cold lava opposed to the lava from before. I buried my face in his hair and held him close. My skin touched another part of my body and I blinked in confusion. Putting Kaito down I looked at myself. I was healed. There was no longer a chard body. Turning to stare at Grimmjow, I gave hi a questioning look. What had happened to me? The pain was no longer there. How much time had passed.

"You were out for several hours," whispered Grimmjow," Maya healed your body with magic but you were unresponsive, suddenly your hand had twitched and fire engulfed you. Kaito had tried to touch you but your flames overpowered his own...You destroyed the castle in a rampage trying to find Seiji and Sig."

I stared at Grimmjow. He had to be kidding right? Looking behind Grimmjow, I noticed the castle was now obliterated. Doing a 360, I noticed that the royal guards surrounded us. Some where on the ground unconscious, others were burned black to the point where they were no longer recognizable and the others were trembling with fear as they held their weapons in front of them. I had done that?

"How long was I like that?" I asked in a whispered tone.

"Ten minutes," replied Grimmjow.

I felt myself drop to my knee's at the news. I had caused that much destruction in such a short period of time? Was that why I had felt like I was weighed down by something heavy? In my mind, I reheard the voice of what had been told me about things not being the same. I didn't know how to react. Did I apologize? Did I run? What did I do? I was so confused. My head whirled and I felt despair wash over me. I'd be killed. This was considered treason. I might have attacked Shiro, that wasn't allowed. Hell, I could have killed everyone in the castle. Whether they be staff or Shiro's children I felt guilt follow with the despair.

"All my children survived," spoke Shiro for the first time," as did my mate."

I tried to speak but the constriction in my throat made it near impossible. My head moved to glance at Kaito. I noticed the reddened skin on his hand. Pulling him into my arms I whispered apologies to him as I kissed his forehead. The one I so badly desired to protect had been injured by my own powers. Taking my hand, I tried to summon a ball of fire but the only thing that came was nothingness Blinking, I took water from the atmosphere and it came with ease. The water moving and gliding over Kaito's hand to ease his burn.

From the corner of my eye I noticed Grimmjow come forward. Clutching onto Kaito, I formed a barrier. Grimmjow didn't try to press through. Instead he took a hybrid form where he was in between being both human and animal. Blue locks went mid back but his bangs were still spiked, blue ears with green tips were there instead of human ears, the teal markings under his eyes stretched out hence why his ears had green to them. In addition, white armor covered Grimmjow's body instead of fur, the top going in a v-shape. Grimmjow still had paws and finger like claws. He was lethal in this form but I also knew that he was also more prone to be harmed by my attacks should we try to harm him. The armor may be strong but fire could easily melt it if so desired. I watched as he laid on the dirt, tail swishing as he patiently waited for my barrier to slide down. Looking at Grimmjow with hesitance, I opened path so he could come forward. As soon as he was in the barrier made itself present.

Kaito was safe from Shiro's powers as king of hell. A reason why Shiro wasn't interested in him. With the blood of an elemental it cancelled out the affects that the parent of an oni had. Being the king and an oni, Shiro could ask any of his kids to do something and they would do it without question. Kaito, being an elemental of fire and less oni blood than his other siblings was able to refuse his father is he asked Kaito to do something. The power of an elemental making Kaito more pure.

"I won't hurt you, promise," Grimmjow vowed.

Placing Kaito behind me, I moved forward. The water within the atmosphere coming down in a cylinder form to protect Kaito just encase. I knew I was probably more a danger to my son but I wanted to inspect Grimmjow to see if he was hurt. Taking one paw, I noticed that it seemed to be fine. However, near the v-neck shape of his armor, I noticed a scar. Looking up at him I silently asked if I had done that. Grimmjow nodded and I was held into his chest. Paws rubbing soothing circles on my back reassuring me that it wasn't my fault.

"I want to go visit Minona now," I announced," I also am sorry for destroying you home Shiro."

"Don't sweat it," reassured Shiro," place was gettin' too boring anyway ya know. Plus, I had an inkling that someone was sneaking in at night. At least if I move I can catch tha' fuckers by surprise and kill 'em."

Giving Shiro the look that meant for him to watch his language, I dropped the barrier. Lifting Kaito in my arms and moving towards Maya. Apologizing to her and everyone once more before I made my way the forest Minona frequented. I didn't know where Grimmjow's pack lived so I told him that I would wait for him as he gathered them. However, that didn't work out. Grimmjow grabbed my by the upper arm and I was forced to follow him. We were going in the opposite direction of Minona and I tried to tell Grimmjow that but he said that they would be entering the forest of Las Noches. An area that was always bright but first you had to walk through a forest filled with the night before getting there. Hueco Mundo was where Stark resided with his sibling Lilynette. No one else dared frequent that forest unless it was Grimmjow's pack or insects. Ones who did died. A man who claimed to hate solitude, could not control the death of those since he was so powerful.

As we entered the darkness, I felt myself grow uneasy. The forest was eerily silent. Finding myself moving closer to Grimmjow, I was thankful that Kaito became our human torch. The flames tickling my skin as we moved forward. I felt much safer knowing I could see farther ahead. Yet, it also made me more nervous. Knowing that if anything were hiding it would easily be found by a shadow forming from the light Kaito emitted.

Grimmjow informed me that we were almost to Las Noches. The sound of a wolf howling made me jump, heart beat accelerating. I knew that was either Stark or Lilynette. I was unsure of whom since I hadn't been near the wolves as often as the were-panthers might. The sounds grew louder and the crack of a tree branch made me jump back. If not, the large branch would have fallen on top of me. Following the broken tree was a light blue wolf that was almost white. Magenta eyes glared towards my direction. Jaws snapping as the wolf came forward. I knew it was Lilynette by the eyes since Stark chose to stay in his humanoid form or hybrid form like Grimmjow. Stark was the same color but the wolf was blind in one eye partially. Since he could barely see out of said eye he wore an eye patch.

Hearing Grimmjow growl back at the pup, I watched as he almost pounced on the child. Grabbing the back of his long hair I hissed a warning to him that if he were to harm Stark's little sister that he would be meeting his ancestors in the afterlife. Stark was often confused as the spirit Faunus. They dressed the same. The only difference was Faunus has the lower form of a goat. Faunus loved woman, but was more violent but always protective of those he favored. Stark was indifferent and slept a lot. The man loved woman but he wasn't chasing skirts that was for sure. His main reason for living was to protect his sister. Their mother was Lykaois and she had abandoned them after Lilynette was born. Zeus had convinced her to leave her children since it was for the best and their father had died from a challenger. Good thing Lykaois was strong, she had killed the man who killed her mate before he could blink.

"Back down Lilynette," spoke a baritone voice.

Turning to the sound of the voice, I noticed a man come from the shadows. Brown shoulder length wavy hair and a goatee. An eye patch and an outfit similar to Faunus.

"Good evening Stark, " I greeted.

"Or rather good morning," corrected Stark with a yawn.

Rolling my eyes at the mans antics, I watched a Lilynette trotted over to Stark. Smiling at the siblings I elbowed Grimmjow, making him explain the reason for trespassing in his territory. With that I also explained on a possible battle with the gods of the human realm. I asked for his help, telling him that if he so desired Lilynette not to fight that she could remain in the demon realm where none could touch her. Hades was forbidden to enter the demon realm as was all the other dead gods from varying pantheons. This was a demons world and only demons could enter it. For the fight, we could battle in the human realm. A territory where all could visit and withstand the foreign miasma. It was unnatural for demons hence why the possessive ones needed a host to live in the human realm. Some could withstand the smell but others could not. If a ghoul were to enter the gods realm it would perish shortly after inhaling the air. If a pure angel came to the demon realm stayed for longer than desired their body would be bound to our realm and slowly their wings would turn black making them a fallen. God would not save them afterwards.

Stark had then told us he wouldn't mind. Saying he had an on again off against relationship with Leto. The woman not wanting to be near Zeus again. Being the granddaughter of heaven and the universe, she was one of the few creatures who could withstand the miasma of the demon world. Stark accepted the chance to tear apart the goddess who sent a dragon to kill both Leto and her son. Whom was Zeus's favorite but Leto stopped caring. Leto also saved Lilynette a few times since she was worshiped as a goddess of the grave. Able to protect those in the realm of death and even in the demon world. Both Stark and her were able to travel to the afterlife is they so desired.

"Well go ahead," spoke Stark," it's getting late and I want some rest. Every time someone or something comes into my territory it wakes me up."

"Sorry," I apologized

Stark nodded his head and Kaito said his goodbye to them before we moved forward. The trees were in an arc form once be reached the entrance to Las Noches. There was a light from the door. We entered and Kaito and I had to blink a few times to adjust to such a bright light after walking in such darkness. There was nothing different from Shiro's place in a sense. The entrance held a dirt road surrounded by trees. At the end was a house that could fit around ten people at most.

We walked towards the entry and as soon as we took a step onto the porch, the front door swung open. A woman with the appearance of someone in their mid twenties opened the door. Navy blue hair in a messy pony tail, a t-shirt and black denim jean shorts standing in the door way. The woman had some resemblance to Grimmjow and before much could be said Grimmjow was in a tightly held hug. The woman calling Grimmjow Grimmy and Grimmjow hugging her back. The woman turned towards me and I turned into water, she almost ran through me but stopped in front of me. She eyed me suspiciously before asking Grimmjow who I was.

"Kurosaki Ichigo," I answered," according to an oracle I am to become Grimmjow's mate. We are to be at war with the gods possibly so it is my job as it is other spirits and demons with elemental powers to revive the power that the gods have become lazy with."

"See Grimmy, my visions never fail me," said the woman," told you you would meet you mate in some crazy way. It was crazy right?"

"Me and Papa were locking in a room with him and my Daddy's mate!" announced Kaito with glee," Grimmjow is gonna give me a baby brother or sister. Did you guys put the baby in my Papa's tummy before Seiji and Sig came after me?"

I turned towards Grimmjow, glaring at him before I turned my heated glance towards the sky. Cursing Gin for all that he was worth since it was probably him that told Kaito that. Hopefully in a more censored version of what that came to my mind on how child conceiving actually came about. I saw the woman giggle and mention how Kaito was cute before swooping him in her arms and twirling him around in a circle before placing him in Grimmjow's arms.

"I hope you two create a Cutie pie like that one," the woman said," oh where are my manners. My name is Pantera. I'm Grimmy's mother."

"Nice to meet you," I responded.

I liked her. Even though she took Kaito from me she put him in the arms of someone who I deemed safe rather than keeping him in her arms and walking away with him. I was still cautious of letting strangers hold Kaito since what happened prior to us coming to Las Noches. Grimmjow thankfully gave me Kaito. We entered the house and into the living room. There was a brown panther laying on the floor with tints of green and a pink flower underneath her eye. She seemed to be heavy with her litter. I realized that his may be Nel. Beside her was a pink haired man who was running his fingers through brown fur. I put the pieces together an realized that was Szayel. Something else also came to me. Szayel looked at lot like the wind goddess known as Szelanya. I found myself asking hi if that was his mother and the pink haired man nodded his head. She was able to cleanse the air meaning she could live in the demon realm if she so wished but she preferred to live on earth trying to rid the world of it's pollution. She lived in the tall mountains at the end of the world. I knew this man, he was a genius. He was one of the few variables that would help win this war.

**Briar: Done. This chapter was for Hollow-Ichigo Ichigo since she requested I update this fict before Harvest :) enjoy and review please. Until next time my lovelies.**


	5. Journey

**Briar: Just cause I didn't wanna update despair lol or any other fict since I'm still waiting for reviews.**

Watching the man as he came forward, I stuck out my hand in greeting. Muscles relaxed to show no intent on harming him nor his mate. There was no point starting a war with the clan he needed help from. Instead, I asked if there was anyway to make his mate mobile and if she would be able to walk a short distance if necessary. Szayel's answer was that she could not be carried alone but she was still able to walk. It was best that they take frequent breaks though so that the exertion not induce labor. I understood and told him to pack what was necessary since it was soon that they leave for their visitation for Minona where both Nel's cubs and Kaito would be safe. We slept through first before leaving since it was still pretty early in the morning. We were up around eight o'clock and we would begin to pack.

There was nothing that would be deemed harmful to Minona, just simple things encase the labor went wrong and I was fine with that because it wouldn't be too well for any cubs to be lost. Everything had been packed because the group didn't need much just a few comfort objects and supplies they ha gotten for the cubs. Szayel was able to carry most of his stuff on his back as did the others. Kaito tried to help out but I told him that things were too heavy for him but it was Nel who came up to him in her panther form. Kaito had asked Nel if he could touch her fur and Kaito was permitted which made me smile at his manners.

"Szay bring me the bag," Nel ordered softly to her mate.

Szayel came by and it was Nel who began to dig through it before managing to pluck something out. There, was a small panther stuff animal. It had light blue eyes with soft fur. Nel passed it to Kaito which only confused Kaito.

"It's for you," informed Nel," it used to be Grimmy's when he was a cub but I think he'd be okay with you having it."

"Thank you," said Kaito.

Watching my son hold the panther was adorable and the smile on Grimmjow's face was even better. Kaito didn't get many gifts because we were always travelling and when he did get them he lost them. After awhile it was tedious consoling him and though it sounded mean, I just decided it would be best to take him somewhere he'd enjoy rather than have him feel the despair of loosing another precious toy. We were in a group now so that meant that there was a chance of it not getting lost. I think I'd feel even more guilty if it was lost because this was something special; it was Grimmjow's own toy. If Kaito lost that two I think both of us would feel ashamed and not know what to do.

I watched as Grimmjow picked up Kaito and let him rest on Grimmjow's shoulder. It was a nice gesture since they would have to travel to the end of Las Noches to get to Minona's portal and enter her forest. It was more difficult than it looked. We would walk for maybe two or three days due to Nel's pregnancy and when we would make it to the portal, we'd have to walk through the green gate and pass Minona's evaluation to see if we were worthy guests. Kaito and I were worthy since we frequented Minona at least four times a month during the winter and fall seasons when Earth was getting colder. During spring and summer we would visit twice a month. We didn't use the Las Noches portal though because he had never set foot there before.

Minona had many portals to her realm. I had used one near the abandoned forest near the edge of town. It was abandoned because it was rumored you would disappear after entering which was somewhat true because it was a portal to Minona's realm but it was unknown to most. I had went there because Kaito entered and of course he was a pure soul so Minona took him in and I had to endure a test of my own to prove my worthiness. Unfortunately, my test was to fight and though I took mercy on the woman and got my ass beat by them, I took the men down with ease by hitting pressure points and knocking them unconscious. There were a few men and the submissive ones I didn't touch since in the demon realm they were like females. I was a bloody mess by the end of it but it was worth getting Minona's acceptance and allowing me to see my son. As an apology she healed all my wounds and explained why it was done. No harm no fowl and more often than not, I visited her most since she was one of my favorite spirits.

Minona frequented human forests as well but she would return but when she sensed that our group was trying to visit her she would reappear in her own realm and await our test. Well not mine and Kaito's but Szayel's, Grimmjow's and Pantera's. Nel would be granted entrance since she was with child and Minona just loved children. She was the one who helped me with my powers when my mother had passed away as well as helped hone Kaito's skills since Minona taught woman every type of magic including divination. We may not have been woman, but I was submissive and close enough while Kaito was only taught fire and I my water.

My divination helped bring forth my power to see the future. I was able to see a vision of what the oracle had told me managing to have a glimmer of the face of the man I was to mate with. Though the face was mainly shadowed I knew it was Grimmjow when I laid eyes on him in that room. There was no doubt or hesitation because my powers had grown thanks to Minona.

Divination for humans and demons were different though since we weren't very religious. We didn't use rituals either unless you were a witch or your magic required it but even so, witches were not demons but mere mortal humans. Even exorcists used magic but there's had spells but they weren't considered evil. Divination was also different in humans and demons because for humans fortune telling and divination were different because the latter was more on a personal level while divination was more from a reason of some sort. For demons, both were the same and my divination could be personal or could explain something but most of the time it was personal when I touched someone. It wasn't often but I could feel emotions when touching someone and sometimes when our souls resonated I could see images of their past.

"How long will travel take?" Pantera asked.

"A few days," I answered," it won't be too hard on Nel will it?"

"No," answered Pantera," she isn't due for sometime. Szayel has a portable carrier with him. It levitates and moves at the speed the user wants but we will leave it before the portal since spirits aren't too fond of technology."

I nodded my head in agreement; Pantera was smart. We started to move out and it was Grimmjow who collected food for our journey. We would stop a couple hours after the sun set and rest which was fine with me because we could keep on going due to Szayel's transporter. Kaito would probably rest on Grimmjow's shoulders even though my cub was used to walking long distances but since he couldn't slow us down we would reach a farther distance and it wouldn't take us three to four days like it originally should have. Most likely a day or two since Las Noches was so vast.

The sun wasn't too hot out and we usually walked in the shadows of the trees so that it would keep us more cool and our energy higher. The scenery was basically the same as we walked through Las Noches. I knew that Las Noches meant the night so it was strange that it was so bright but everywhere needed the sun except Hueco Mundo since it was a forest created long ago and now inhabited by Stark. The trees were so tall and thick that there was no light at all but demons had night vision so we could still see through the forest though Las Noches was far brighter than Hueco Mundo.

It was afternoon when we stopped for a quick lunch. We had perishables so we ate those first. Grimmjow had grabbed sandwiches from the fridge and there was a variety of them. Egg salad, BLT's and simple ham, cheese and letus sandwiches with condiments on them. There was a couple peanut butter and jelly sandwiches for Kaito but they weren't perishable for sometime so Grimmjow had many of them made before leaving so Kaito could have snacks along the way.

I was proud that Grimmjow thought ahead because Kaito was used to having snacks with his fast metabolism. The fire within him burned off energy faster than normal which made it harder for us to travel since we had to stop at diners or stores to buy him something to eat. Kaito ate a lot and I would never understand where he got that from since both Shiro and I didn't eat as much. Whenever I had more cubs I hoped they didn't eat as much as Kaito or else I'd be in the poorhouse for sure.

I nibbled on his egg salad sandwich but it wasn't really as appetizing as it looked. Instead, I took a bottle of water and drank the ice cool liquid instead. Another trick Minona taught me was to drink water and turn it into nutrients when times were dire and there was no food around. We had trained the same for Kaito and it was easier for him to eat fire sometimes because it was harder for him to urn off that energy unless he used it. There was no way for him to convert his own flames into food since they were a part of him and tasted like boogers or even blood to a human. It was nutrients and it tasted awful to them.

Tonight we would convert the fire to Kaito's food source so there wouldn't be a chance of the fire going out of control and the fire would be able to hold him all through the night and even past breakfast too. I would give Kaito a small breakfast though so he'd be good until lunch. Kaito was young so his powers weren't controlled so that might have been why he ate so much compared to my childhood.

"What'cha thinkin' about?" Grimmjow asked.

"Kaito," I replied.

Grimmjow nodded his head and picked Kaito up and placed him in his lap. Kaito had been sitting between us but I could tell Kaito thought of Grimmjow like a second parents since he was around more than Shiro was.

"Are you gonna leave my Papa after you give me a brother or sister?" Kaito asked Grimmjow.

The serious tone was surprising and even had a few of the others stop their eating to see what Grimmjow would say. I had stopped eating and felt my heartbeat accelerate. I was nervous because I knew that some were animals didn't stay with their mates and if Grimmjow didn't want to stay after sex or after the cub was born, I would be left alone to raise another cub all on my own. It hadn't pained me as much the first time since Kaito looked like a carbon copy of me but Shiro was an inverted carbon copy of me. The only thing Kaito had of Shiro's was the color of his eyes. Those eyes didn't disturb me but at first they hurt me emotionally and reminded me of the man who didn't even want to face his own mistake though I never thought Kaito was a mistake. Kaito was the only person who had stayed with me for so long besides my mother but she died.

"No," answered Grimmjow truthfully," I plan on mating him for life, he'll never escape me because I'll prove to him I'm worth keeping."

The answer shocked me and I couldn't help but stare at him. Grimmjow smiled his handsome smirk and I could only find myself smiling back. I could hear Nel and Pantera awe about how cute Grimmjow had said that and I had to admit it was sweet. I didn't know if it was true because I couldn't see much into the future. I wasn't able to see our upcoming war nor could I see what type of elemental I would birth. It wasn't bad but I was curious yet I could wait.

"C'mon eat," encouraged Grimmjow," we got a long journey ahead."

"I did it," I said confused.

"You took two tiny bites of your sandwich and had a couple cups full of water," Grimmjow pointed out," that's not eating."

"I get nourishment off water," I informed," so those few cups of water did me good like meal...I'm still kind of hungry though. I could feed off some of the moisture in the atmosphere and it wouldn't alter it too much."

"You can do that?" asked a shocked Grimmjow and Szayel.

I nodded my head." Kaito can eat fire. He'll eat something tonight for dinner but his main course will consist of the fire if that is okay with you guys."

Szayel nodded his head." I brought some blankets since nights can get rather chilly here."

I could feel Grimmjow's gaze on me since that was a tidbit of information that was unknown about elementals. There were few who could do what I could do but it was a trick that only the smartest and most powerful elementals could do. The original Salamander, Undine, Gnome and the god Aether could do this. Me, Kaito, his mother and a few other elementals could as well but those who could were one of each. My mother fed of aether meaning she was one of the few elementals who could teleport to the realm to the terrestrial sphere where the gods laid and fed off them. I fed off off water, Kaito fire but I had yet to met the ones who fed off of Earth's essence or the one who fed off of air. I was told those ones resided in the human realm. When I died, a water elemental would be able to learn how to feed off of water but that wouldn't be for some time.

I knew my mother was in heaven with all the other deceased elementals. Each elemental after death was greeted by Gaia where she took them to the heavens where they got to meet the original elementals. Many had already taken place up there and though I knew my mother loved my father dearly but I also knew she had a thing for Aether. The two if they had created children would most likely affect the world greatly like all of Aether's other children had once done.

With out meal done, we began to move once more on our way to the end of Las Noches. The sun beat down on us but we all had a water bottle filled with water. There would be an oasis that would mark our halfway part meaning that would be the place we would set up camp if we made it there by nightfall. We were already out of the forest of Las Noches and now in the desert area. An umbrella had popped out of the transporter Szayel created to shade Nel. She was thankful since it covered the entire area. I didn't really care since his body was essentially water and kept me cool. I couldn't boil though because it was the skin that protected me from boiling.

I didn't know how far it was but there was a little feeling in the back of my head telling me we were going the right way; it was Minona's gift. A power bestowed upon me that lead me to each portal created by Minona so that if I ever needed her I could find my way. There were many in the human realm as well but I rarely frequented that one. If we went the wrong way, I would know instantly. For now, we would just have to head straight through the desert until we made it.

"I'm bored!" complained Kaito after several hours.

That was the first time I had ever heard Kaito complain. It made sense because most of the time our journeys had more of a scenic route opposed to this desert that was mainly flat lands with a few sand dunes in the far far distant. It was hot as hell and I felt bad for Kaito but there was nothing he could do. He still had the stuff panther but I knew asking him to play with it would be fruitless since he was a little too old to play with stuffed animals.

It concerned me though because the oracle had said I was suppose to be pregnant by Kaito's seventh birthday and though fate wasn't set in stone and I wasn't all gun ho about bedding with another man, I was curious what would happen. I was interrupted by my thoughts when Kaito said he saw water. I had to inform him it was a mirage and what a mirage was. I hate those the most since I was getting thirstier and thirstier while walking through the hot desert but I was sure everyone was. I could purify the water at the oasis if it was deemed unsafe but that was where we would refill our waters.

I had to explain Kaito that I could smell and sense my elements like he could smell fire and when he was near it he got a tingly sensation of his skin while I got a cooling sensation. I told him that when we were near the oasis I would tell him so that he could get a nice big drink of water if he wanted. Kaito told me he wasn't really thirsty because he was full of fire so he was used to intense heat. I nodded my head but I knew once our adventure was done I would end up taking a bath in Minona's nice cold bath. She didn't have tubs but natural hot springs and natural cool lakes that had water from the glaciers pool down into the lake. I wouldn't mind bathing in that while I knew Kaito and the others would rest in the hot springs. The others would from the intense test they would undergo and it would be stressful for them.

"How much longer?" asked Kaito after ten or twenty minutes.

I sniffed the air and I managed to get the faint scent of water.

"Not long," I replied," we're getting close to the oasis and the sun has yet to set meaning we are on schedule."

The group nodded their heads and it was Szayel who ended up pulling out some snacks from his backpack. We got a refill of our water bottles so that they were full. Grimmjow had the large amount of water stores in his backpack since he was physically the strongest member in the pack while Szayel was the smartest, Pantera the most cunning but Nel was the strongest female.

Their water bottles weren't small either, they were the size of milk jugs. The water was heavy but after being thirsty for a long time we held the water. Each of us were smart and didn't chug as much as we could but instead took a few large gulps to sate the gritty feeling in our throats. It would suffice for now and we would periodically drink the water to savor it. I wasn't magic but I could form water if we ran out before reaching the oasis. The chances weren't too large so I wouldn't have to risk boiling and evaporating.

After a couple hours we made it to the oasis and the sun was setting beneath the sand dunes. I helped set up camp which was rolling out the beds that Pantera carried while Kaito helped refill our water supplies that I deemed safe enough to drink. It was then I noticed that Grimmjow was about to enter the water that I yelled at him. The water was only pure if humans stayed out. We could not bath in it but we could put hands in it to refill the water that was all. The sprite controlling the oasis wasn't that cruel but I knew Grimmjow wanted to take a bath.

"But I'm hot and grimy," complained Grimmjow.

"You'll make this entire oasis die off if you enter that water," I snapped," do it and we all go thirsty."

I hadn't told anyone that I was able to give them water to drink, they only knew I could use water around me but if that oasis dried up we and any other inhabitants in the desert would die off. My mother informed me of this oasis and when it dried up, the oasis moved to a different location. It would stray us off out original path and it would make out journey all the more longer if it dried up because we would transport with the oasis since we were on it. I didn't know Las Noches well enough to travel the desert and make my way to Minona's portal nor would I have the patients.

"You suck," grumbled Grimmjow.

"Stop acting so childish, Grimmjow, Kaito is more mature," I scolded.

I ignored Grimmjow's grumbling but kept an eye on him because this was all for the welfare of the pack. Grimmjow could wait a day without showering or bathing like the rest of us. I was focused on my job that I hadn't notice Grimmjow heading in my direction until his arms were around me and he nuzzled the side of my neck. Smiling, I leaned back into his embrace. His hold on me was relaxing but it wasn't too strong meaning I could get out of it if I wanted.

The sounds of the fire crackling has Kaito excited. I could only smile at his behavior and tell him to be careful so he didn't burn anything by accident. We would be eating some hamburgers. That was okay with us because there was nothing wrong with it. The oasis waters held no fish and even if there was I could had hit Grimmjow if he thought he could get away with fishing. This oasis belonged to the daughter of Naiad. Her and her daughters watched over fresh water areas and protected them. Ichigo didn't know the sprites name but knew she was a little temperamental about her water sometimes. Micro-organisms were the only creatures inhabiting that water in the oasis besides herself.

"Dinner's ready!" informed Pantera.

Their meal passed by quickly and it was Kaito who ate the flames while Grimmjow made sure to move the ashes so that they were in the desert sands. The water nymph had made herself present and demanded her oasis be left the way she had found it. Her entire body was blue and her sclera's were black with no pupils. It was kind of scary seeing her but we promised her that we would remove it. The sprite was happy and waved goodbye for leaving which was a shocker considering she had been so threatening a few seconds ago but I didn't say anything about it.

"Now that it's time for bed, and all little cubs should be asleep," I told Kaito.

I could tell Kaito wanted to stay up longer but the way he was yawning and rubbing his eyes told me he wanted to sleep.

"We can look at stars until you sleep," I offered Kaito.

"Sure," replied Kaito before yawning once more.

Taking Kaito in my arms, I laid in our sleeping bag with him and had Grimmjow join us. It was a fairly large sleeping bag and since Kaito was so small we all fit. He was a personal space heater so I didn't really need the blanket but I knew it would get colder through the night. Kaito had his stuffed panther snuggled up to him too and before much could be said, I heard Kaito's even breathing indicating that he was already asleep. A small smile touched my lips and I turned my neck a little to give Grimmjow a quick peck on the lips before turning back to face Kaito.

"Night Grimmjow," I said.

"Night," replied Grimmjow.


End file.
